


Time to Pay the Fucking Rent

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Sexual Assault, Platonic Cuddling, Sexual Assault, Trauma, projecting onto sasha today lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: That made her smile a little, but Martin made a noise of disagreement.“Uh, not if I get to him first, thank you.”Tim laughed at this, and lightly kicked Martin.“You? Mr. Martin ‘Kutiepie’ Blackwood? Beating someone up? I’m sorry but I don’t think that is possible.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 32





	Time to Pay the Fucking Rent

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT
> 
> This is because I was having a rough time, and needed to project onto someone.

Sasha James was a strong woman.

Sasha always held her head high, smiled brightly, and fought for everyone.

Sasha James was not always okay.

Here she was, at a bar with Tim and Martin, not being okay, but she wouldn’t let anyone see that.

She was okay when they got there, but she was not prepared to see Him that night.

It had happened a few months ago, shortly before being transferred to the archives, that he had done it.

She was tipsy that cold night it had happened, not drunk, but had had a drink, when she saw him approaching her from across the bar, he wasn’t bad looking, but the way his eyes were cold and piercing and looked her up and down.

He had cornered her outside of the bar, she didn’t remember much of it, but she felt his lips against hers, running down her back, kissing down her neck-

She doesn’t want to think of what would have happened if those women hadn’t shown up just then, and threw their stilettos at him.

After he had been driven away, she collapsed onto the floor, and puked up anything she had eaten since lunch that day, and the other women had rubbed her back and sat with her until she called Tim to come pick her up.

He didn’t ask questions that night, but he did seem more protective of her afterward.

But here she was, seeing him across the bar again, and everything got distant, and he heard Martin and Tim distantly talking, and then the man looked up and locked eyes with her.

She felt bile rise in her throat, her heart rate picked up, but then a hand on her shoulder, she was ready to punch when she realized who it was.

“Sash? You ok?”

She couldn’t bring herself to reply to Tim, couldn’t breathe enough to reply, and Martin spoke up next to them.

“Let’s get out of here, fresh air might help”

Tim nodded and he gently grabbed Sasha’s hand, and pulled her out of the bar, but not before seeing a creep staring at her from the corner.

Once they were outside, Martin quickly took off his cardigan and handing it to her to put on, but she couldn’t move, and he saw this, and set it around her shoulders.

“Sash, what’s goin on?”

She felt the tears in her eyes, but breathed in shakily.

“C-Can we go? Please?”

Her voice cracked, and so did Tim’s heart.

“Yeah, do you wanna go back to mine?”

She nodded, and Tim brought her to the side of the sidewalk, Martin just ahead of them, hailing a cab.

They wordlessly got into the cab, and sat in silence until they got into Tim’s flat, and got settled down onto the couch.

“That guy in there, cold eyes, but kinda looked like Clark Kent.. you looked like you knew him.”

That broke her, she felt it all over again, and started to sob.

“Did he..?”

Sasha inhaled sharply, and nodded.

“H-he pushed me against a wall and he- he started to-“

She choked on a sob, and couldn’t bring herself to look at Tim.

“Oh god Sash.. c-can I hug you? If not it’s ok”

She hesitated but nodded and he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, it felt safe and warm, she distantly heard Martin making tea in the kitchen.

“That night you called me to the pub to pick you up, was that that same night?”

She nodded into his chest, and he pulled her closer, she heard Martin walk into the room and set the tea on the table.

“I’m so sorry.”

He sat on the floor in front of them, not wanting to touch her without permission, knowing first hand how hard it can be.

“Sasha, I know you already know this, but it helps to be reassured, this isn’t your fault, it doesn’t matter what happened, it wasn’t your fault”

She sobbed harder into Tim’s chest, and gripped his back, holding onto him like a lifeboat.

“I-it’s stupid, I should be over it by now, it was months ago, it wasn’t even that bad, I was tipsy and I don’t remember if I said no but I know I didn’t say yes and I didn’t try and to stop him, it’s my fault.”

Tim just ran his hand through her hair, and shushed her.

“Sasha, babe, you didn’t say yes, you didn’t consent to it, it wasn’t okay, nothing will change that, it wasn’t your fault.”

She shook her head, and mumbled something about needing to be over it, but Martin spoke up.

“Sasha, it was a traumatic event, you were assaulted, you don’t need to be over it, it takes time.”

“M’sorry”

She pulled back from Tim’s chest, his shirt having a small damp spot on it.

“I’m sorry I ruined the night”

Tim shook his head, and grabbed her hand.

“You didn’t ruin anything, we’re your friends, you’re allowed to ask for help, and we want you to have fun too, and trust me, if I ever see that man again, he won’t be showin his face after that.”

That made her smile a little, but Martin made a noise of disagreement.

“Uh, not if I get to him first, thank you.”

Tim laughed at this, and lightly kicked Martin.

“You? Mr. Martin ‘Kutiepie’ Blackwood? Beating someone up? I’m sorry but I don’t think that is possible.”

She laughed, and looked between the two men.

“Can.. can we watch a stupid movie or something? I just don’t want to think.”

Tim smiled and nodded, and stood up slowly.

“Of course, my dear, you both still have pajamas here, we can have a cuddle pile, if you want?”

Sasha nodded, the pressure of other people helped her to not... feel it, not feel his touching.

After changing into comfortable clothing, the three of them piled onto Tim’s couch, with many blankets and pillows, and put on Frozen, requested by Tim.

She knew she was safe, with her boys by her side, so she let herself relax into Tim’s side, and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the guy I described was a direct description of the guy who assaulted me I'm sorry if it looks like you or someone you know


End file.
